


Tangled Fates

by Amber_Marinette



Series: Tangled Fanfic [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Original Character(s), Past, Quote: You were my new dream (Disney: Tangled)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Lorelei, Jeremy, Anastasia, Kingsley and Jeffrey - the TTS character's offsprings - found a strange light the brought them back in time to when the series was happening. Not knowing much about their parents' past, how would they go back?What would they do?
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney)
Series: Tangled Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770235
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Family Tree:
> 
> Queen Rapunzel and King Eugene's children:  
> Prince Jerald Emanuel (Jeremy) Fitzherbert (15)  
> Princess Lorencia Leilanie (Lorelei) Fitzherbert (18)  
> Prince Ace Jaxon Fitzherbert (21)
> 
> Cassandra and Varian's children:  
> Analyn Cassia (Anastasia) (19)  
> Killsian Arley (Kingsley) (19)  
> Lucian Thoren (Luthor) (22)
> 
> Andrew's children:  
> Jeffrey Wade (Jeff) (20)  
> Allison Lyna (Alyne) (25)
> 
> More would be revealed.

"Lori, hurry up!" The 15-year old, Jeremy, shouted.

"Slow down, Je!" The 18-year-old, Lorelei, shouted at her little brother. She's having a hard time on walking with the high heels.

She almost tripped when someone bumped her shoulder — intentionally.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke," said the 19-year-old Anastasia.

"Stop tolerating my brother, Tasia," Lorelei crossed her arms and followed them.

"Lori's right, Ana," said Anastasia's twin, Kingsley, as he appeared behind the princess.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and huffed. "Stop being a party pooper, Ley."

"I'm not being a party pooper, Ana. I just want you to be responsible with what you're doing."

"Fine." She frowned.

"Hey! What are y'all doing in here?" A voice shouted from behind and a man appeared.

Anastasia groaned. "Not him again!"

The newcomer turned to her. "You were saying something, my dear Annie?"

Anastasia clenched her fist. "Stop calling me Annie, Jeffrey."

"Why?"

"Because—"

She stopped when a voice cut in. "Jeremy, no! Don't touch it!"

It was Lorelei, her voice loud to stop her brother from touching the bright gem.

It was too late, the boy already had his hands on the white gem.

"I told you, coming here was a bad idea!" said Kingsley.

"Chill, bro. Nothing happened," Anastasia pointed out.

But she wasn't right. After a few seconds, the gem flashed a bright light, engulfing all of them.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are they?

When the light disappeared, they found themselves back to the same place but it was morning?

Analise's eyes widened. Oh no. Her parents are going to kill her and her brother. As a matter of fact — all their parents are going to kill them.

"Should we plan our funeral now?" asked Kingsley, his knees shaking in fear.

"Yeah." Lorelei answered with wide eyes.

Jeffrey burst out laughing. "Too bad, I'm an orphan. No one is going to kill me."

She just hope that her father would go on their side this time.

"I'm so sorry," Jeremy whispered. "I didn't know what happened."

Analise sighed. "It's okay, Kid."

"Wait. Where's the gem?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know," Jeremy answered her sister. "It just vanished! Like poof!"

Analise heaved a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Everyone, calm down. Let's get out of this forest and go back. I'm sure that our parents would forgive us. They always do."

"We shouldn't have went here!" Kingsley pointed out.

"It's forbidden, I know." Lorelei sighed. "But what's done is done. We can't turn back time now."

"We don't even know what happened. I mean, there's probably more to this," said Analise in deep thought.

"Oh no. Here she goes again with her scientific theories," Jeffrey teased.

Jeremy remained quiet, blaming himself for what hapened.

Analise gave Jeffrey a hard punch in the shoulder. "Shut up."

"Ouch," Jeffrey ranted and rubbed his aching shoulder.

"Both of you. Stop it! There's no point of doing this now. I told you, we can't go back in time. What's done is done!" Lorelei reasoned out as soon as they left the forest.

"I might disagree with that, Lori," said Kingsley as he stopped.

Lori turned to him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Guys?" Analise whispered as she pointed at the Kingdom of Corona.

"What?" asked Michael.

"Isn't that how Corona looks like —" Jeffrey cuts Analise's sentence.

"— before we were born?" He continued.

"Uh oh."


	3. Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about their parents?

The castle doors bursted out open and it revealed King Eugene with a fleet of guard trailing behind him.

The Queen quickly ran towards her husband. "Did you find them?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Eugene shook her head. "I'm sorry, sunshine," he whispered.

A tear fell from Rapunzel's eyes. "This is all my fault," she cried.

Eugene hugged his wife. "No, this isn't your fault. None of this is."

A few moments later, the castle gates opened again and Cassandra went in. There were dark circles under her eyes, her hair was messy and her lips were shaking as she walked towards her friends.

"Let me guess," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Still no sign of them."

Eugene nodded as he tried to console his crying wife.

Cassandra nodded before she took a chair and sat down. Her head was pounding. It's been two days since her kids had gone missing. She haven't slept for even an hour. She needs to find her kids. 

She bit her lower lip, trying to stop herself from crying. She needs to be strong.

The castle gates opened again and it revealed Varian and their oldest son, Luthor.

Cassandra quickly stood up and ran towards her husband, giving him a hug. The moment Varian wrapped his arms back at her was also the moment she broke down. She let the tears ran down her eyes.

No matter how strong she is, she's still a mother who is worried for her twins. 

"Everything's going to be okay, Cassie," Varian whispered, trying to console his wife — but still finding it hard to believe the words he just said.

"I'm sorry, Mom. We found no clue of them," Luthor whispered and clenched his fist. He's blaming himself for letting his little brother and sister go. He's the eldest and he should've taken care of them.

The castle gate opened once again and it revealed Prince Ace, Rapunzel and Eugene's eldest son.

He's holding a necklace with a purple rock in it — a necklace too familiar for the couple, Cassandra and Varian — it was a Cassandrium necklace, Anastasia's necklace.

"That — that's my daughter's," whispered Cassandra.

"This was found in the woods," Ace explained. "And another thing, Mom..." he trailed off.

"What is it, dear?" asked Rapunzel, still in Eugene's embrace.

"The starlight — it's gone."


	4. Survival

"It looks the same how Mom painted it!" Lorelei exclaimed.

Anastasia facepalmed. "We're in big trouble."

"Looks like it," said Kingsley.

Jeffrey took a step towards the city when Anastasia grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't," she said.

"Why?" He asked as his eyes landed on their connected hands. Anastasia — realizing that she's still holding his hand — turned scarlet and quickly let go.

"Because we don't know what might happened if we do. I'm pretty sure that even a kid can realize that we went back in time," she explained.

"She's right," said Lorelei.

"Fine," he sighed. "But you can't expect us to stay here all day. We have no food and money. Not to mention the fact that even we're in Corona, this is still an unfamiliar place. We need to be realistic about what's happening right now," Jeffrey explained.

"I know. I know." She tried to think of some solution. This whole thing is frustrating her but she doesn't want to blame the kid.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw that it was her twin. 

"Just relax, sis," he said. "We'll think of something." 

"I'll try."

This is one of the trait that she got from her mother. She always tries to be responsible when things like this happened — although, sometimes she's the cause of the trouble itself, like blowing up the lab.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright," said Jeremy, trying to cheer them up with a bright smile on his face — something that he inherited from the Queen, Rapunzel.

"Alright. Here's the plan: Jeffrey and I are going to town to get us some food. We'll find a way, somehow. While the three of you will stay here," Anastasia said.

"Are you sure about this, Tasia?" asked the Princess.

She nodded. "Yes. You know that my brother is skilled when it comes to combat — he'll be here to protect the both of you. While I got my father's brains — I'll think of a way to get us something, like repair stuff or something in exchange for food." 

"But what if trouble comes in your—" Jeffrey cuts Kingsley's sentence.

"I'll protect her, don't worry," he said.

Kingsley sighed. "Fine. I trust you."

"Alright. We'll be back in a few hours," said Anastasia.

The duo turned their backs and headed to the kingdom.


	5. Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment.

"Starlight? Mom, what's that?" asked Luthor.

Cassandra sighed and looked away. She honestly don't know how to answer that question.

The past was already hidden in the sky but it seemed like it's always coming back. 

Rapunzel know that this time would come one day but she didn't realize that it will happened this way. She bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying.

"It really is my fault," she whispered.

"No, sunshine. It isn—" Rapunzel cuts her husband's sentence.

"But it is, Eugene! We shouldn't have hid the past from the kids! Look what happened!" She reasoned out.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle, Aunt — what's happening?" Luthor asked as she stared at them with confusion.

"But —" Varian tried to join in the conversation but Cassandra cuts her off.

"Rapunzel's right. We shouldn't have hid everything from the kids," she stated firmly.

"Wha—" Luthor stopped and heaved a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

Ace placed a hand on Luthor's shoulder. "Lu, let's go outside. I'll explain everything."

Luthor scratched the back of his neck, still confused. "Alright."

The two man left.

"We can get some answers at the great tree," Cassandra said.

"Wait, but wasn't that destroyed when—" Cassandra cuts Eugene off.

"No, the part where the scroll is placed weren't destroyed. Back then, Zhan Tiri and I went back in hope to find the Moonstone incantation."

"Alright. We'll go now." Varian said.

Eugene went to talk to the guards to let them know to ready a caravan that they can use to travel.

"I'll just go change and take some weapons," said Cassandra before walking away.

"M-me too," Rapunzel whispered and headed back to her room to grab some travel clothes.

The two girls both entered their own rooms at the same time.

Rapunzel stared at the photos of her kids that she painted before. A tear fell from her eyes as she examined their faces.

"If only for one moment  
I had shared with you all I know  
The sun wouldn't be a mystery  
Oh, why did you have to go?" 

The Queen sang from her heart as she continued to stare at the painting.

Cassandra cried when she saw the drawings that the twins gave her when they were little.

"I will find you my darlings  
And the moment that I do  
I'll hold you close, my lovely Twins  
And sing the song of the moon with you."

She sang as her hand traced her kids drawing.

"I'll bring you back." The two mothers said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was Ariel's part on For A Moment from The Little Mermaid II.


	6. Different

"Why is this always happening?" Anastasia's companion asked.

The girl crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do weird things always happen when I'm with you — like when that blue streak in your bangs glew and then you were suddenly floating!"

"Shh! I told you that we will never talk about it anymore and It's not my fault that you want to come with us, even though my parents doesn't want you near me," she pointed out.

"I know." He sighed. "Because apparently, I'm Andrew's son." He let out a sad smile. "It's hard, you know? One of the reason why I hang out with you guys even though your parents doesn't want me to was because you're the only people who accepted me for who I am and didn't judge me with my father's past."

"I'm sorry." Anastasia looked down. "I never realized that—" he cuts her off.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "No need to make a big deal out of it. The important thing is that we need to get out of this mess."

"Right."

"This place really is different," Anastasia commented as she looked around. "Is this place always so gloomy?"

Jeffrey shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like I live here in the past."

She rolled her eyes. "You really are useless when it comes to this kind of things," she blurted out.

Jeffrey let out a dramatic gasp and put up a fake expression of hurt. "How could you? After all I did—"

"Shut up," she whispered.

"Why would I—"

"I'm serious, shut up!" She whispered yelled.

They were at the castle's entrance when a large explosion occurred. A part of the castle walls got broken and a blonde girl, three man and wait — is that a horse? — fell down.

She frozed when she saw a all too familiar face of a man that was inside of the castle, staring at the people who just fell. 

It can't be...

"Dad?" Both of them whispered at the same time.

Sure. He does look younger but she's sure that that is her father. She got his eyes, the blue streak and her intelligence from him. 

He is her hero.

"So it really did happened," Jeffrey whispered. "The battle with my father on the Sapo— what's that name again?"

"Saporian," she answered. "B-but why is my father on his side? W-what's happening?!"

She's conflicted. She didn't know that much about their parent's past — what is happening?!


End file.
